Klara Goes to Prom
by pesterhopper
Summary: Set in the Darkness AU. Klara and Arthur "Artie" Curry Jr. attend prom but Kalibak makes an appearance.


Sunday evening at a house in a Metropolis suburb, eighteen year old Klara Kent approaches her father Clark who was in the kitchen busy plating up the family's dinner.

"Smells good, father. I really love your roast lamb. Especially the mint sauce that accompanies it," said Klara as she kissed Clark's cheek.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Klara?" inquired Clark.

"I wanted to ask for your permission to go to prom this Saturday night, father," Klara replied.

"What did your mother say?"

"Her mother already said yes and we have already decided what dress Klara will be wearing for this prom," replied Diana as she entered the kitchen smiling. She gives Clark a kiss on the lips.

"Then you have my permission," said Clark.

"Thank you, father. I love you!" gushed Klara as she excitedly walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess her date will be Arthur and Mera's kid, Artie. Isn't it?" said Clark as she turned to face Diana.

"Artie is a nice young man, Kal. He respects us and most of all he respects Klara."

"I know, Di. I'm just being overprotective, I guess. I just can't stand his beard!"

"You can't just judge a person for his looks. You trust Klara, don't you?"

Clark nods. "Of course, I do."

"Then you have nothing to fear my husband," said Diana as she gave a peck on the lips.

"More of that later," Diana whispered into Clark's ear as she slowly walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

At the dining table as the Kent family were having their dinner, eight year old Cassandra asks, "What is prom, father?"

"That's when boys get to make out with girls! I saw it on TV! Big sister's gonna make out with Artie!" said Cassandra's twin Connor.

"Yuck! That's gross!" said Cassandra.

Connor lets out a hearty laugh as Klara shakes her head in embarrassment.

"Connor, please don't chew with your mouth open. No one is going to be making out with anyone on our watch. Please stop embarrassing your sister.

"Sorry, mom," replied Connor.

"While we are on the subject of prom night, your father will tell us what happens at prom. Please do enlighten us Kal," added Diana as she smiled at Clark mischievously.

_Diana really enjoys putting me on the spot. I'm so going to get back at her for this! _Clark thought to himself as he smiled back at Diana.

Clark clears his throat and says, "Prom is one of the most anticipated events in high school. Prom is a dance and is usually the last dance of a senior's high school career. It is one last chance to get together as a class, have fun and celebrate their accomplishments."

"Did you and mother go to prom, father?" asked Cassandra.

"I went to prom but your mother didn't have prom in Themyscira," Clark replied.

"That's sad," said Cassandra.

"Mom and Dad don't need prom to make out. Don't you, Dad?" said Connor with a mischievous grin.

"Connor," said Diana as she gave Connor a sideways stare.

"Sorry, Mom," Connor replied nervously.

"Now, enough about making out. Let's all go back to eating," said Clark as he hunched over his dinner.

* * *

It was a warm Saturday evening and there was a frenzy going on at the Kent home. Klara's dress had just been delivered and she was having her hair done by one of Queen Hippolyta's personal groomers.

Clark stood by the stairs waiting for his eldest child to get ready when the doorbell rang.

Clark opened the door to find Arthur Curry, Jr. a.k.a. Artie in a tailored black tuxedo. Artie was clean shaven and had his long blonde hair in a ponytail. In Artie's hand was a corsage for Klara. "Good evening, Mr. Kent. I'm here to take Klara to prom," said Artie.

Clark's irises started to glow red when Diana blurred to his side and invited Artie to come in, "Good evening, Artie. Please do come in. Klara will be ready shortly. Kal, please let Artie have a seat in the living room while I go call on Klara."

"Kal, behave yourself. Don't embarrass Klara. Tonight is her night," she whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark nods and kisses Diana on her forehead.

"So, Artie how are Arthur and Mera?" said Clark trying to start a conversation.

"They're doing well, Mr. Kent. Mom and Dad send their regards," replied Artie.

"Have you chosen a university to go to yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent. I'm going to Metropolis University. They have a good marine biology program there." replied Artie.

"Nice to hear that. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"Yes, they are, Mr. Kent. Thank you."

Diana steps into the living room with Klara following closely behind. Clark and Artie stood wide eyed as they looked at Klara. Klara wore a sleeveless white dress which highlighted her curves and ended just above her knees. Klara also wore white shoes with two inch heels. Her hair was made up in Themysciran fashion. Klara wore did not need to wear any make up.

Artie stepped forward and buzzed Klara's cheek as he put on the corsage on Klara's wrist. He couldn't help but look at Klara. "You look so beautiful tonight, Klara."

The comment made Klara blush. "Thank you, Artie. You don't look so bad yourself."

Clark stood with Diana's arm hooked in his. He looks over to Diana and sees her tearing up. "Isn't she beautiful, Kal? Our little girl is all grown up."

"Yes, she is. Thank you, Di. Thank you for helping me raise her."

Clark and Diana share a kiss.

Klara clears her throat and says, "Mama, father. I think its time you took our pictures."

"Oh. Pictures! Just a sec," said Clark as he took his smartphone out from his pocket.

After a while of taking pictures it was time for Klara and Artie to go to prom. "Artie, please have Klara back by eleven," said Clark.

"One, father?" bargained Klara.

"Twelve," replied Clark.

Artie looks at Klara as she nods. "Expect Klara back by twelve, Mr. Kent."

Artie helps Klara into the passenger's side of his '55 Shoebox Ford. When he closes the door he quickly goes to the driver's side and starts the engine.

Klara and Artie wave goodbye to Clark, Diana and the twins who stood at the front porch.

As Clark, Diana and twins step through the front door, Connor says as he laughed mischievously, "Artie's gonna make out with Klara!"

Cassandra reacts, "Mother! Connor is being foolish again!"

Diana embraces Clark and look him in the eye and says in a sweet voice, "Don't you dare go spying on them, Kal. You're going to stay here if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Clark replies.

* * *

Klara and Artie arrive at the parking lot of the Perry White Memorial High School. Artie opens the passenger side door for Klara and holds out his hand for Klara. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman, Artie. I really like it that you shaved your beard," said Klara as she takes Artie's hand.

"I would do anything for you, Klara," replied Artie as he brushes a few stray hairs from Klara's face and kissed her forehead. He takes Klara into an embrace.

Klara feels herself melt into Artie's embrace. "You know how I feel for you, don't you?" Klara nods as she looks into Artie's eyes.

"I remember the first time I saw you at the Fortress. We were both eight then. I knew right then and there you were the one for me, Klara. I love you."

"I love you too, Artie."

As Klara and Artie were about to kiss their friends Avia Free, Luke O'Brien, Nora Allen and Oliver Quinn Jr. arrive.

"Looks like Artie and Klara were about to engage in some tonsil hockey!" said Luke.

"You're gross, Luke. I probably should smash you into the ground like a bug!" said Avia.

"You tell Klara already, bro?" Oliver Jr. asked Artie.

"Uh-huh," replied Artie.

"Congrats!" said Ollie as he and Artie bumped fists.

Avia embraces Klara and says, "Congratulations to you both. I'm so happy for you."

Klara replies, "Thank you Avia. Thank you guys!"

"Um, Avia can I get a hug too?" asked Luke.

"No way! Get away from me you creep!" said Avia.

"Come on guys, prom's about to start," said Oliver Jr.

With that the friends headed for the gym.

* * *

In an underground safehouse on Apokolips, Kalibak stood before an array of monitors and communications equipment when he received a transmission from an undercover parademon in Metropolis.

"Lord Kalibak, I have found the grail! She is attending a social event at an educational center tonight!" said the agent.

"Give me the coordinates of this educational center. Tell your brethren to be at the ready. We shall take the grail tonight. She will be the key to exacting our vengeance upon the Kryptonian!"

Kalibak looks up to a portrait of Darkseid and says, "Soon, you shall have your revenge, father. I promise to restore our house to its former glory!"

* * *

Back at the gym which was set up for prom, all the seniors were ushered to the respective tables. Klara and Artie shared the table with Oliver Jr. and his date, a girl name Jade. Avia and Luke were seated at a table nearby.

"When will they be serving dinner? I'm so frigging hungry!" said Luke as he contorted his face making the other students who sat at their table to start laughing.

"If you don't stop acting up like that I'm gonna leave. That's is after I squash you like a bug!" said Avia waving a fist into Luke's face.

"No need to be angry, my love. I promise I'll behave if you give me a kiss," said Luke as he pursed his lips.

"Oh! You're giving me a headache. Your so annoying! Why can't I get a normal date for prom?" said Avia as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

After the sit-down dinner, the president of the student body announced that they were already accepting votes for Prom King and Queen.

Klara and Artie were the first to take the dance floor. They were followed by Oliver Jr. and his date and then after much pleading, Luke and Avia.

"I'm going to Metropolis University after we graduate, Klara. You haven't told me yet what school you're going for college," Artie asked Klara as they danced.

"I'll be going to Themyscira for a year," replied Klara.

Seeing the sadness in Artie's eyes she added, "Its only for a year, Artie. Maybe less. I just have to fulfill a family tradition and then I'll go to Metropolis University with you. I've decided I will be a history major. Will you wait for me, Artie?"

"You know I will, Klara. I love you."

"I love you too, Artie."

* * *

On Apokolips, after Kalibak receive the coordinates to Perry White Memorial High School, he immediately assembles a company of parademons and opens up a boomtube.

Unknown to Kalibak, his departure from Apokolips did not go unnoticed. "Lord Orion, a boomtube was opened somewhere in Armagetto," said a security officer.

"I think Kalibak is up to some mischief again. Can you run a trace to where that boomtube will lead to?" inquired Orion.

"Somewhere on Earth, Lord Orion. A city named Metropolis!" replied the security officer.

"Get a message to Kal-El through the Justice League. Tell them to inform him that Kalibak is up to no good in his backyard!"

"It shall be done, Lord Orion!" replied the security officer.

* * *

At the gym the seniors of Perry White Memorial High School were dancing to 80's and 90's music, when the gym was bathed in a blinding light. All electrical devices within the venue shorted out as a boomtube opened up in the middle of the dancefloor. A commotion ensues when Kalibak and his parademons come out of the boomtube. As they looked for Klara, they began to carelessly push away the students in their path.

"There she is! The Grail!" a parademon calls out to Kalibak. With his Beta-Club in hand, Kalibak heads for Klara and Artie's direction.

"Who the fuck are those jokers?" Luke asked Avia as he saw Kalibak and several parademons move towards their direction.

"Heads up, guys. I think we have trouble coming our way!" warned Avia.

"Ollie, you and Luke get the others out of here. Tell them to get as far away from school as possible. Artie, Avia and me are going to try to contain them here," said Klara as she slipped off her heels.

"You heard her! Everybody get moving!" said Avia.

Klara, Artie and Avia stand across Kalibak and his parademons. "I know you're from Apokolips. Who are you? Why are you here? If you're up to no good, you've got another thing coming!" said Klara.

"Klara, is that how you show respect to your uncle?" said Kalibak as he grinned menacingly.

"Uncle? I don't even know you!" said Klara as she shifted into a defensive stance.

"Enough of this! I am taking you back with me to Apokolips!" said Kalibak as he grabbed at Klara's arm.

Artie hits Kalibak with a punch to the jaw. Stunned, Kalibak lets go of Klara's arm as he backhands Artie. Artie is sent flying into the tables.

"Artie!" Klara cries out as she hits Kalibak with an uppercut. Kalibak is sent flying through the wall into the parking lot.

"Go see to Artie. I'll handle uncle ugly and his flying insects!" said Avia as she picked up a table and threw it at three hovering parademons.

Klara blurs to Artie's side. "Artie! Are you OK?"

"Yes, I am. Who was that?" asked Artie as he sat up.

"I never met him before. All I know is that he's from Apokolips," replied Klara.

At the other side of the school, Ollie and Luke where running back towards the gym after finally sending the last of the senior class home.

"We have to get back to the guys, Luke! Hurry up!" said Ollie.

As Ollie and Luke turned a corner, a company of parademons swoops down upon them.

"Shit! I don't have my bow and arrows!" said Ollie.

Luke stands in front of Ollie and morphs his hands into giant flyswatters and hits several parademons in one swing.

Three parademons got away from Luke's attack and were heading straight for Ollie. Ollie waited until the last moment when he unleashed his sonic cry. The force of his sonic cry sends the parademons crashing into a wall.

"Wow! Remind me never to get on your bad side, Ollie," said Luke.

Kalibak wipes away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His jaw hurts and there is a ringing in his ears. No one has ever hit him this hard except the Kryptonian and now, Klara.

Kalibak roars as he swings his Beta-Club. He aim his the club at Avia and shoots her with a beam of concussive force. Before the beam hits Avia, Luke pushes her away at the last second and is hit with the full effect of the beam. Luke screams in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Luke! No!" screams Avia as she runs towards Kalibak. She is immediately engulfed by a swarm of parademons.

Avia bursts free from the parademons just as Klara and Artie make it to the parking lot.

* * *

Clark and Diana were lounging in their living room when Clark hears the high-pitched alert tone of his Justice League communicator.

Grumbling, Clark picks it up and inserts it into his ear. "Superman here. What? We're on it!"

"What was it, Kal?" asked Diana.

"It was Victor. He said Kalibak is wreaking havoc at the high school. Let's get changed. Klara might need our help."

* * *

Kalibak stands in front of Klara and Avia as Artie and Ollie see to their injured friend, Luke.

"I stand face to face with the daughters of the two fiercest Furies of Apokolips. Join me and claim your birthright as commanders of Darkseid's legions!"

"In case you forgot, Darkseid's imprisoned on Oa," said Avia.

"Insolent children! I'll show you the both of you!" roared Kalibak as he shot at Klara with his Beta-Club.

Just as Klara was about to be hit by the Beta-Club's energy beam, she uses her phasing powers to turn intangible and let the beam pass through her leaving her unharmed.

Kalibak looks on with surprise when he sees the intangible Klara float towards him. She solidifies herself at the last instant to deliver another punch to his jaw. This time rendering Kalibak unconscious. The force of the punch shattered all the glass in the surrounding buildings.

Avia picks up Kalibak's Beta-Club and bends it with her bare hands.

"Looks like you kids have got everything under control," said Clark as he and Diana landed in front of Klara and Avia.

"I saw that punch, Klara. Nicely done!" said Diana as she embraced Klara.

"Thank you, Mama!" replied Klara.

Avia knelt beside an unconscious Luke and ran her hands through his hair. "Thank you, Luke. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I kinda liked you, you know?"

Luke opens his eyes and sits up. "I knew it! I knew it! So, uh, will you kiss me now?"

"OK. Just this once. So pucker up," replied Avia as she kisses Luke.

Seeing the Javelin hover above the parking lot, Clark turns to Klara and says, "Time for us to get Kalibak and his parademons to the Fortress where the Green Lanterns will pick them up for transport to Oa. You did a good job, all of you."

"You still got a good three hours left till one to enjoy each other's company," Clark added.

"Really, father? Thank you!" said Klara as she rushed to embrace Clark.

"Artie, you take care of my daughter, OK?"

"I will Mr. Kent. Thank you."

"So, where do we go now? For your information, I'm in the mood for a burger and a chocolate milkshake," said Luke.

"Let's go to Miller's Diner. They got the best burgers in town!" suggested Ollie.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Artie as he takes the keys to his car out of his pocket.

THE END


End file.
